La propuesta
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león" mes de Septiembre. ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss nunca hubiera ido a los juegos y hubiera hablado con Peeta? ¿Habría habido una oportunidad para Gale? ¿Esa amistad podría haber llegado a algo más?


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de león" mes de Septiembre. Espero que les guste y antes que nada aclaro que soy Everlack de corazón pero no pude resistirme a probar un poco con esta pareja._

 **La propuesta**

Me tropiezo ligeramente con una rama pero Gale me permite mantenerme en pie.

—Lo siento, debí decirte de esa.

—Sí, debiste— contesto mientras él me va guiando por el bosque, creo que puedo reconocer por donde estamos pero aun así sería muy útil ser capaz de utilizar mis ojos—. Aun no entiendo la necesidad de que no vea.

—Oh vamos, Catnip. ¿En serio quieres arruinar la sorpresa?

Suspiro. En verdad preferiría que no hubiera sorpresa en absoluto. No entiendo la necesidad de Gale de celebrar que ya no soy elegible para los juegos, no es como que hubiéramos organizado algo cuando paso la última cosecha de él y no salió sorteado.

—Insisto, el día en que Prim también se libre de esto celebrare con mucho gusto.

—Y yo insisto en que le haremos su propia celebración cuando llegue la hora, pero por ahora me haría muy feliz que pudieras disfrutar de esto.

Me arranca la venda de los ojos y yo tengo que ahogar una exclamación al descubrir nuestro punto de reunión lleno de velas. Con lo caras que están.

—No digas nada, ¿va? Llevo ahorrando para esto— corta mis pensamientos hasta que estos lleguen a mi boca.

Gale me guía hasta mi asiento sobre la hierba y él se sienta enfrente con su bolsa de caza entre nosotros. De ahí saca un estofado de conejo con salsa de nuestras fresas y una cantimplora con té.

— ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?— pregunto, hasta donde se Gale no sabe cocinar muy bien que digamos, y tampoco creo que haya tenido tiempo de aprender últimamente. Ya que desde que trabaja en la mina apenas y puedo verlo el fin de semana y dudo que se dedique a eso el tiempo que pasa con su familia.

—Mi madre es una excelente cocinera Catnip, en realidad más de una vez le he dicho que debería dejar atrás la lavandería y dedicarse a la industria de la cocina.

Sonrió. Hazel siempre ha sido un encanto de mujer. Yo la aprecio mucho y me atrevería a decir que ella a mí. No puedo decir que nuestra relación sea muy estrecha, pero desde que su hijo se convirtió en minero y ya no lo veo tan seguido de vez en cuando paso a su casa a darle un poco de los resultados del día y a cambio siempre me recibe con una taza de té. No es como que pueda permitirse regalar mucho más.

—Deberías de ver las maravillas que puede llegar a hacer con un perro salvaje y unas raíces— me presume, orgulloso de su madre—. Esa mujer es increíble.

—Te creo— le digo metiendo un trozo del guisado en mi boca, esta exquisito—. Perdió a su esposo y aun así se esforzó por sacar adelante a su gran familia. Ella es fuerte y ha criado a sus hijos bien.

—Así que me criaron bien.

Ruedo los ojos al notar la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de mi mejor amigo, sin embargo no le contesto. Me dedico a disfrutar la comida y él tampoco se esfuerza demasiado en hacerme la plática.

Una de las cosas que me gusta de mi relación con Gale es que podemos hablar o quedarnos callados y de ambas formas nos encontramos bien. En realidad hay muchas veces que optamos por el silencio, ya que nuestro oficio nos ha obligado a aprendernos a comunicar con solo la mirada.

—Todo esto es encantador pero, honestamente, me siento algo rara— le digo una vez acabo de comer, a él aún le falta un poco—. Gale… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Se toma su tiempo para acabarse su bocado, completamente consiente de que me está volviendo loca. Yo, mientras tanto, bufo y decido dejarme caer en el pasto, las velas a nuestro alrededor. Es una noche con algo de briza pero tengo la cazadora de mi padre así que me las arreglo bastante bien. Las estrellas brillan en el cielo azul marino y la luna apenas es una uñita que intenta alumbrarnos.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto nos conocemos, Catnip?

No me muevo, sigo mirando al cielo y respondo:

—Unos siete años.

—En ese entonces eras una mocosa, flacucha y sin gracia— puedo escuchar su sonrisa desde aquí, pero decido no reaccionar—. Ahora sigues siendo una mocosa flacucha pero debo admitir que ya tienes un poco más de gracia.

—Oh vaya, gracias por el cumplido— contesto sarcásticamente.

—Katniss, mírame a los ojos.

Con desgana me levanto de mi lugar y lo miro, sin inmutarme, ahora esta serio.

—Katniss… eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de caza y…

Salva la corta distancia que nos separa y me toma de la mano haciendo que mi estómago de en salto. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

—… Y ahora quiero que seas mi compañera de vida.

El primer silencio incomodo en años se forma mientras una extraño ¿dolor? ¿presión? Me invade desde el estómago hasta la garganta.

—No tengo un anillo pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo Katniss Everdeen?

Yo nunca había visto a Gale de esa forma en la que tantas chicas de mi escuela lo vieron en su tiempo.

"Gale, el guapo." "El que siempre esta con la mayor de las Everdeen." "¿Pero no son nada?" "Claro que no, la chica ni siquiera parece ser consciente de que tiene a una joyita como compañero de caza."

En este distrito todos parecen tener prisa por crecer. O lo haces o tu vida se acabara recién estés llegando a la adultez. Uno se casa entre los 18 y los 22, así que Gale ya está en la mira de muchas mujeres desde hace un par de años. Yo apenas estoy entrando y él quiere elegirme… él me ha elegido.

—Ya te he dicho que yo no quiero familia— no quiero traer niños a este mundo de abusos y dolor.

—No te pido que hagamos una familia juntos, solo que estemos juntos.

—No puedo dejar a Prim sola.

—Dormiremos bajo el mismo techo pero, ahora que ya no tendrás que pasar el día en la escuela, puedes cazar en las mañanas y pasar toda la tarde con ella, después de todo yo estaré trabajando. Aparte de que tu mamá ya es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de ella. Aun les daremos parte de lo que consigamos a nuestras familias, eso no tiene que cambiar.

—Yo…

—Si estas casada con un minero nadie te obligara que tú seas una, podrás mantenerte alejarte de ellas para siempre. Y en el momento en que todos nuestros niños tengan la edad de cuidarse solos podremos escapar al bosque… podremos ser libres.

Ya no encuentro pretextos para decir que no y tampoco estoy segura de querer encontrarlos. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por un motivo que no logro entender mientras empiezo a asentir con la cabeza.

—Si Gale, me casare contigo.

Y entonces me besa.


End file.
